This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Digital interfaces inside a vehicle are increasingly replacing analog displays in the interior cabin of vehicles and traditional instrument panels and center consoles of vehicles. For example, these digital interfaces can emphasize certain features or controls of the vehicle, such as an audio control for the radio of the vehicle or a display of the power generated by the engine of the vehicle.
However, the effects of these digital interfaces do not take into consideration the state of the current environment outside of the vehicle. Also, the images displayed on the digital interface are flat and two-dimensional, making the driving experience dull and uninteresting for the driver.
There is a need to further enhance the animation on the digital interface and make the driving experience more enjoyable for the driver, especially on long trips spent inside the vehicle.